


Touched

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [27]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Although tbh this gets a little into the territory of, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg have a small chat about flirting
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Touched" by VAST which I used to associate with my own love of Nick Stokes but now I associate with these two idiots in love. (Even reference one of the lyrics in this prompt-based drabble for an anon on tumblr!!)

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You finally noticed?” 

“Finally--_what? _I’ve been the one flirting with _you!” _Greg squeaks. 

“I’ve been doing it for years, bro!” Nick smirks with a gentle head shake, gripping Greg’s shoulder before jostling his body lightly. 

“...When?” Greg asks incredulously. 

“Well...Every time...I lean over your shoulder... ” Nick lowers his voice to an intimate growl as he leans towards Greg’s ear, Greg almost shivers from the sensation of his breath, feels Nick’s fingers slip through the buttons of his shirt. “Every time...I _touch your chest...”_

Greg lets out a small groan as Nick drums his fingers on his sternum, his spine arches as he suddenly feels a firm grip on his exposed shoulder.

“Gripping your shoulder, holding you up like _this,” _Nick makes Greg stand on his tip-toes as he tightens his fingers in a certain way that nearly makes Greg squeal, he instead bites down on his lower lip. 

“And of course...every time I look into your eyes...I see a world that _does not exist,” _Nick whispers into his ear, making motions to kiss Greg’s ear, but pulls away at the last minute. “And sometimes...I just can’t help but stare.”

“That’s...this...this is _not _flirting, yo...” Greg shudders as Nick pulls away completely, he stumbles towards the Texan, fumbling to grab his wrist and pull him back. 

“Oh yeah? What is it then?” Nick dares, sticking his tongue between his lips.

“I don’t know...but I want more.” 


End file.
